


Look At Me

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Harley Quinn 2019, Harley Quinn Animated Series
Genre: Control, F/M, Mind Control, younger woman/older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Doctor Psycho and Spectacle go on a date.Of course they can’t NOT be gross and weird.Not even when Wonder Woman shows up.
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478
Kudos: 1





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> No Smut but discussion of dicks, sex, popping cherries and bathroom control. 
> 
> You have been warned.

“..I’ve never been out to dinner after I fooled around with a guy.” She chucked. 

She was wearing a strapless red dress that pushed up her cleavage. Psycho had a hard time not staring. 

He quickly straightened up. 

“..I know how to treat my bitches..” Dr.Psycho said sipping his wine. With a smirk. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a grey sport’s coat. 

The waiter came to take their order. 

Spectacle smirked. Wondering how he would handle this. 

“I’ll have the lobster manicotti, with crostini and the lady will have salmon with a side of vegetables. If you over cook the noodles I will cut your dick off” he said handing the menus over. 

After he left Spectacle chuckled. 

“Worried that he’s gonna steal me away?” She grinned. 

“I’m actually more worried about my pasta. I know you won’t go for him. He’s too young.” He chortled our, grinning evily. 

That gave her an idea. 

“Can I have another glass of wine, Daddy?~” 

“No. You’re only 22. You can’t handle what a grown-ass woman can drink.” 

She blushed and shivered. 

Psycho grinned. 

“You’re not allowed to get up the entire time we’re here. Unless I tell you to. Understood?” He asked running a finger down her arm. 

“Fuck yes. That’s so hot.” She but her bottom lip. 

“You have got to be the freakiest chick I’ve ever met. And I’ve fucked Giganta.” 

“About that....how..did..” 

“She can shrink down to normal human size. But we still did stuff in her big form. “ he non-chalantly said. 

“ Do you miss her? I mean...she had your baby..Damn fucking lucky ass bitch..” She said putting her chin in her palm, looking out at the snow falling over the city. 

“Not really. The kid was an accident. Ugh he’s such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

Their food got to them. They ate. Talking about how Christmas was coming up. How the crew was going to be celebrating it. 

Spectacle had another idea.

“I’d love for you to fuck me infront of a fire on Christmas Eve. Nothing on...” she grinned sipping her water. 

“Okay.I gotta know...why are you so thirsty for me?” He raised a brow. “I mean look at you and then look at me. I’m pretty sure my right eye is permanently bulged out like this.” 

She put her chin ontop of her laced fingers. 

“...When you look the way I do, guys throw themselves at you. Guys are so...afraid of me. They all kinda look the same after a while..but you...you’re so ...unique and you just don’t give a fuck. You don’t care and you treat women the way you want..that is so hot.”

“Oh my fucking,God.” Psycho said seeing Wonder Woman and some rich looking pretty boy enter the restaurant. 

“Wow. Out of that stupid ass metal underwear she’s actually really pretty. Let’s go slash her tires and cut her brake lines.” Spectacle suggested. 

“N-N-No. No, Kitten. Ya don’t do shit like that when you’re a hench. You gotta do what your boss tells ya. Especially with heavy hitters like Wonder Bra over there.”

“Hah. I like that.” She said.

“Knew ya would.” He replied. 

Wonder Woman glances over to Spectacle and they locked eyes. 

Spectacle shifted in her seat. 

He smirked. 

“Everything okay, Kitten?” He grinned. 

“I have to go to the bathroom, but...I can deal with it if you want me to...Daddy~” she said that last word so sinfully. 

“Remind me to go digging around in that mind of yours to find out where that kink comes from. Cause I know you’ll lie to me. Women are so damn good at lying.”

Diana looked over again and saw them. 

“What? How did he manage to....he’s got to be mind controlling that poor young woman.”

Bruce sighed. “You don’t know that for sure. They could be talking business.” 

Spectacle leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

“Or not...I know I’ve seen her somewhere before..”

Diana scowled. 

She’d find him in the parking lot. 

“Good. Now when our waiter comes back tell him my dick is HUGE and my asshole tastes amazing..”Psycho grinned. 

She giggled. 

“Anything for you..” she said rubbing the back of his palm. 

The waiter came back and poured more wine into Psycho’s glass. 

“Hey waiter..” She said. 

Psycho had to keep his hands on the table to keep himself from jacking off at how hot this was. 

“My date’s dick is gigantic and his asshole tastes amazing..I could eat it all night ~”

The waiter blushed. 

“I-I uh....great?” 

“Damn right it’s great~” she giggled as he walked away awkwardly. 

“God FUCK. That was sexy..Is there nothing you won’t do?” He bit his bottom lip. 

“Scat-play, water-sports, Ben wa and any kind of beads. Also blood-play. Craddock was into that. Pervert.”

He chuckled. 

“Noted. You’re earning that dicking pretty well tonight, Kitten. But you know I’m not smashing you tonight, right?” Psycho said raising a brow. 

“I know...but when you do...The earth will stand still~”

As they walked out Psycho levitated her coat onto her and put on his own. 

They walked out to their taxi waiting for them in the parking lot but were stopped by Wonder Woman who had changed into her armor. 

“Stop right there, Dr.Psycho! Release that young woman!” 

They both looked confused. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“It’s disgusting the depths you will sink to!”

“Me? You should hear what THIS kinky broad has said to me!” He pointed at Spectacle. 

“Enough! I won’t let you take advantage of this woman!” Wonder Woman pointed at Spectacle. 

“Ohh...I’d love it if he took advantage of me...but he’s making me work for it.”

She smirked and vanished in a purple orb and appeared in her purple uniform. 

“Gentleman Ghost.” Wonder Woman said putting her dukes up. 

“No. His student. I’m Spectacle. “ she said leaping up at the Amazon. 

They locked fists. 

“He’s controlling your mind! Snap out of it!” 

“He’s not! I’m actually into him, You judgemental cunt!” She kicked her, taking her off-guard. The Amazon landed on the ground 

Spectacle walked over to her and drew her pistols. 

She put her boot to the hero’s neck. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Psycho but his index finger. Taking his phone out to record. 

“Oh my God. I love your earrings. I’ll take them from your corpse after I kill you..” 

She aimed her gun at her forehead and was met with a punch from a black glove. 

“Augh! You asshole! I just healed up from the last time you punched me!” She rubbed her cheek. 

“I knew I recognized you. Only someone depraved enough to be Gentleman Ghost’s ward would actually try to kill Wonder Woman.”

Batman said proceeding toward her. 

Psycho levitated her into his arms and threw her into the cab. Making for a quick get-a-way. 

She held her head and looked out the back-glass at Batman tending to Wonder Woman’s injury. 

She looked at him. 

“I’m...Im sorry. I just hate her and I hate him so much and seeing them together just pisses me off.”

“You held your own pretty good. I almost came on myself when you called her ...well you know.” He said gently petting her thigh. 

“Wish I coulda seen those twin pistols in action.” He said as she put her hand on his gently squeezing. 

“Y’know...no ones ever came to my rescue before...it was nice.” She blushed a little and he smirked. 

“When we get home...how about we take a nice long bath together? I...dunno why but I wanna put on some Sade and make out somewhere warm with you.” She smiled when he said that. 

“That sounds great..” she leaned down to kiss him. 

“Still not popping that cherry. Don’t get excited.” 

“Damnit.”


End file.
